Dragonmon: Trainers
by Megadracosaurus
Summary: Hiccup is an ordinary boy at Berk High. He's the stereotypical nerd: Good grades, a two-shoes and trying to win the heart of his longtime crush without succes. But when he finds a mysterious black egg, everything changed. Hiccup, who once was an ordinary boy, is now thrown into a conflict he never even knew existed, and must learn to be a Hero the hard way...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! My name is Jules! Me and a friend of mine named Warrior of Spectra talked a while ago about a HTTYD+Digimon crossover...Wich you are reading right now!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own How To Train Your Dragon, nor Digimon.**

* * *

**_Bio-Emergence Imminent: 23: 30_**

**_Dragon: _**_**Unknown**_

_**Type: Unknown**_

**_Threat Level: Unknown_**

**_Position: _**_**Berk, Washington **_

The Bright emerald green words on the circular device's black screen vanished. When they did, the owner of the white device, with yellow markings and a yellow grip picked it up and placed the device into her left jean pocket. The blond haired girl then put on her red jacket with the fur hood and zipped it up.

When Astrid Hofferson finally put on her black fingerless gloves, she turned to her bedroom window and walked towards it. As she looked out the window, she looked out at the night sky of her neighborhood, and then towards the woods behind her house…her eyes soon landed on a tree close to her window…and saw a large creature with bird like features perched on it, staring back at her with yellow eyes. Astrid slowly pushed back a strand of her blond hair and took a deep breath.

"Here we go…" She muttered to herself.

After putting on a pair of shoes, she opened up her bedroom window and carefully climbed out of the window and carefully climbed down from her window on the second floor of the Hofferson family's house and ran towards the tree. When she looked up at the creature, it flew down to her and hovered to Astrid's eye level.

The creature was a dragon, it had bird like features. It's scales were light blue, with yellow markings across it's body. It was about the size of a small dog. The dragon had it's head turned to the right, it's right eye looking at Astrid. With the dragon's blind spot being the front of it's face, the dragon had to turn it's head to see what was in front of it.

"Ready Stormfly?" Astrid asked.

"Ready for action." The dragon, Stormfly said a tone similar to a ten year old girl's.

"Then let's go girl," Astrid said to her dragon, taking out her small device.

After clicking it on, the device's screen projected a light blue holographic map, revealing the City of Berk. The dragon perched herself on her Trainer's shoulder and looked at the map. As Astrid scrolled through the map, a red dot appeared on it, flashing quickly.

"It's near the Dragon's Den…" Astrid said to her dragon.

"Then let's get 'em before he causes trouble…" Stormfly said eagerly. Astrid nodded.

"It'll be quicker in the air." Astrid said, deactivating the map, and activating an application on the device labeled "**Drago-Volution."**

Astrid looked at Stormfly.

"Ready?" Astrid asked.

Stormfly jumped off of Astrid's shoulder.

"Do it!" Stormfly said excitedly.

Astrid quickly held up the device.

"Drago-Modify!" Astrid said. "Drago-Volution **Activate!" **

Stormfly hovered in the air briefly, and a flash of sapphire colored light engulfed her body.

"Stormfly Drago-Volve to…" The Light died down, and in place of the small dragon was an older larger dragon, the dragon was about the size of a small truck. "DeadlyNadder!"

The Deadly Nadder landed on the ground, the main difference of Stormfly's new form was that there were longer talons, sharper teeth and spikes on the back of her head and along her tail. Astrid quickly mounted her Champion Level Dragon.

"Let's go girl!"

"All over it!" The mature Deadly Nadder said, taking to the night sky. Astrid smirked. They were having a job to do...

* * *

The man screamed in fear as he ran away, into the forests of the park, from the creature that was chasing him. He panted heavily and looked behind him, to see if the creature was still behind him. There was none.

He frowned. Had the beast, whatever it was, gave up? Suddendly, an agonizing pain could be felt on his back, followed by something pinning him to the ground. He didn't even have time to scream, before he died. Atleast it was quickly...

The creature showed its fangs in a terrefying smirk and bowed down to feast on its prey...But then yelped in surprise when three spikes were suddenly launched its way. The beast looked up and what he saw surprised him: A DeadlyNadder with a blonde-haired human female on its back was hovering above it.

Astrid narrowed her eyes and then took out her device, looking at it. The following words appeared on it.

**_Bio-Emergence Imminent: _**

**_Dragon: _**_**Changewing**_

_**Type: Mystery**_

**_Threat Level: _**_**Champion**_

**_Position: _**_**Berk, Washington**_

'Changewing, huh?' asked Astrid out loud.

Stormfly nodded.

'A Champion level Mystery type dragon' she answered, narrowing her eyes at the other dragon.

'If I remember correctly, they have the ability to blend in with its surroundings. And then there was something else...What was it ag-Ah!' she yelped, dodging a green stream of acid. The Changewing roared and flew up, diving at Stormfly.

'Did that thing you forgot happened to be burning acid?' asked Astrid dryly, before shaking her head. 'Never mind. We gotta send it back where it belongs, before someone notices!' she said.

Stormfly nodded in agreement and with a battle cry, lunged at the Changewing.

'Spike Shot!' she roared, curving her tail and shooting several venomous spikes at the enemy dragon. The Changewing narrowed its eyes and growled something, wich was hard to understand because it had a hissing voice.

'Blend in!' it growled, immediately becoming invisible. Stormfly stopped in the air, blinking in surprise.

'Damnit, where did it go?' cursed Astrid. Stormfly growled and then took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Like all DeadlyNadders, Stormfly had an extremely good sense of smell. Her nose moved, sensing something...Her golden eyes snapped open and she turned around so quickly, that Astrid had trouble holding on.

'Magnesium Blast!' she called, shooting a large, extremely hot blast of fire at something. A cry of pain was heard and the Changewing's camouflage ended, acid dripping from its jaws. It wasn't very hard to guess what the Mystery Type Dragon was planning.

'Tail whip!' called Stormfly, hitting the dragon with her tail, with all of her poisonous spikes unsheathed. The tail hit the Changewing right in the face and the dragon let out a roar of pain and anger as it fell down to the ground, hitting and unrooting a tree in the process. The Changewing groaned and looked up. Its eyes immediately widened in shock.

'Magnesium Blast!' called the DeadlyNadder, the deadly blast aimed at the Changewing. The Changewing screamed and tried to shield itself with its wings...But he was to late. A few seconds later, the Changewing exploded into several smaller pixel-like atoms. Stormfly closed her eyes and absorbed the light, gaining the strength of the deleted dragon.

Astrid grinned.

'Another one bites the dust' she commented.

Stormfly was about to say something, when a loud sirene was heard.

'Oh-oh' she gulped.

'Looks like we gotta ru-I mean fly' the dragon quickly corrected herself.

Astrid nodded in agreement. 'Agreed. 'Sides, mom could wake up any minute' she answered, shuddering. Facing a vicious wild dragon was no problem. A furious mother...Well, that was a whole differant story. The DeadlyNadder turned around and flew in the direction of the Hofferson household.

* * *

The police officer scratched the head of his back, frowning. He looked around the park. The area looked like a battlefield! Trees were ripped out of the ground, things had literally _melted _and some bushes and trees were still burning.

'What happened here?' he wondered out loud.

His partner shrugged.

'Beats me' he frowned.

'What's this...?' he wondered, getting on one knee to study something on the ground. 'It looks like...some sort of footprint. A bird, I think'

The other cop looked over his shoulder.

'A bird!? Must have been the biggest in the world then!'

The other cop shook his head.

'We should get someone else for this...What's a person that studies animals called again? We need one of those!' he decided.

The other looked around the area, not really paying attention to what his friend said.

'Man, this place looks like a battlefield!' he exclaimed. Little did they know, that they were right...

* * *

**And that was it! We hope you like it! Read and review! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys! Here is the second chapter :D**_

_**Me and Warrior of Spectra don't own How To Train Dragon, nor Digimon...Yet :3**_

_**And for those who didn't notice, this story is indeed based on Tamers**_

* * *

_This is Berk: a small region that just _**_so happens_**_ to be positioned in the rainiest, snowiest, stormiest (the list goes on) part in the State of Washington. _

_Life here is pretty much your typical boring kind of life…it rains ninety percent of the year and the other ten percent is normally filled with hail. When the sun does decide to grace our small little region, it's normally to blistering hot._

_But, I digress. _

_My names Henry Horrendous Haddock the Third…or Hiccup, yeah I know great name, how my friends call me…if I had any friends that is. _

_I'm sixteen years old, a freshman at Berk High School._

_I'm someone you wouldn't really notice. Despite being the son of a rather giant business man, I'm pretty much the "Walking fishbone" compared to him. Yeah, kind of ironic isn't it? _

_At school I have straight A's, accel in Science and Mathematics…and I'm the favorite target of bullies…most in particular:_

"Watch it fishbone!"

Hiccup felt an elbow jab into his back as his cousin and his friends walked right passed him as Hiccup was searching through his locker grabbing his Biology book for his next class. Upon his cousin's elbow jabbing into his back, Hiccup felt himself briefly fall forward into his locker, but pulled himself out, looking at his brawny cousin and his two blond haired friends walk down one of the many crowded hallways of Berk high School, laughing loudly.

Hiccup groaned, slamming his locker door shut.

_That would be my obnoxious cousin, Scott "Snotlout" Jorgenson. The two blond haired kids laughing with him were Trevor and Rebecca Thorson, or how most people call them "Tuffnut and Ruffnut", they're Scott's best friends and followers._

Hiccup slowly adjusted his brown denim vest, which was over his green T-shirt, which had a white insignia of the "Crest of Courage" from the Digimon TV series, which was quite popular in the school and the rest of Berk.

After sliding his book into his black backpack, Hiccup slung the bag over his shoulder and picked up his black skateboard as he walked through the halls of the high school, avoiding the eyes of the other students, who occasionally glanced at him and chuckled at their other friends as he walked passed, muttering words like "what a dork" "loser", all of the other words that Hiccup had heard before.

After making his way to the High School's second floor, and walking to the farthest right wing of the school, which was the school's science wing.

Upon entering one of the science rooms, labeled "Room-206: Biology", Hiccup opened the door, and stepped inside, entering a well-lit science room. The teacher, Miss Parker, a middle aged woman with red hair and green eyes, was one of Hiccup's favorites. She was well aware of Hiccup's "Status" among the other students as the type of student who was normally picked on, and was not afraid to jump to his aid in a creative fashion.

Her common saying to her class "In this class, NOTHING goes on without me knowing". There were Hiccup wondered if she had some kind of sixth sense.

Miss Parker glanced at Hiccup, smiling and gave a nod to her favorite student as he took a seat in the middle of the classroom, where no one else dared to sit next to him. As Hiccup got comfortable in his seat, taking out his binder, pencil, paper and biology book, Hiccup leaned back, watching the other students come into the classroom.

Hiccup took a glance to the far right of the room, seeing a heavy set boy about Hiccup's age with blond hair. He wore a brown jacket and had his eyes glued to a book about dragons…

_That's Alex "Fishlegs" Ingerman, he's a part of Snotlout's circle of friends…well…if you could call him one of Snotlout's friends. _

_You see, back in First Grade, I actually used to be good friends with my cousin, the twins and Fishlegs. But things change as you get older. _

_I don't know what happened, but the summer after sixth grade and going into seventh grade, things changed. The friends I had just…I don't know…changed. They started excluding me from their little gatherings. Almost like I wasn't worth their time._

_As the years went on, any memory of my friendship with them was forgotten._

_Well…almost…if you included…_**_her…_**

The bell rang. As Miss Parker shut the door, someone put their foot in the doorway. I looked up at the late arrival and I felt my cheeks flush upon seeing who it was.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" A blond haired girl with blue eyes said, panting, pushing a strand of her loose blond hair out of her eyes while tossing her single braid over her shoulder.

Miss Parker sighed.

"Almost late again…Miss Hofferson." Miss Parker said.

Hiccup felt himself smile at the girl.

_Astrid Hofferson…perhaps the most beautiful girl in school._

_I've had a crush on her since…well…as long as I can remember. _

_Even though she hangs out with Snotlout and his gang, she isn't like the rest of them. She and Fishlegs don't make fun of me like my cousin and the twins. _

_Yet, unlike Fishlegs, who doesn't talk to me _**_at all_**_ Astrid has talked to me a few times…if you could call it "Talking". _

Astrid made her way down the aisle way, taking her normal seat at the back of the classroom.

As usual.

Hiccup took a glance at the blond haired girl, who placed her backpack up on the table and focused her eyes up at the front of the classroom, waiting for Miss Parker to start the lesson.

With a quiet sigh of admiration for the blond haired girl that had been the center of his affections for years, Hiccup focused back on his biology book.

* * *

Astrid sighed in boredom as she looked at her biology book. Now, she usually didn't mind biology...If it was interesting. But, personally, she couldn't find anything interesting about the digestisive system...

Suddenly, a noise came out of her pocket. She mentally cursed as the D-Shield was activated and tried to get it out and stop it, before it would get to much attention from her fellow students, or worse, Miss Parker.

'Miss Hofferson, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?' asked Miss Parker suddenly, not even turning around. Astrid, and several others, blinked in surprise. How the hell did she know that?

'Do you have something you would like to share with the class?' she asked, this time turning around. Astrid shook her head sheepishly.

'No Miss Parker' she answered.

Miss Parker raised an eyebrow. 'Very well then...You are excused to take this call...Be back in two minutes' she said, before turning her back to the class and writing something on the board. Astrid sighed in relief and stood up, quickly going outside the classroom. Once outside, she looked at the text on the device.

_**Bio-Emergence Imminent: 10:15**_

_**Dragon: **_**_Unknown_**

**_Type: Unknown_**

_**Threat Level: Unknown**_

_**Position: **_**_Berk, Washington _**

_Why does this stupid thing never tells me what it is, until I see it!? _sighed Astrid in frustration mentally. Suddenly, a knock was heard on the window and the girl quickly turned around. Stormfly was there in her Rookie Form, ticking on the window. Astrid sighed and then came up with an idea. She quickly went back into the classroom.

'Miss Parker! I have an...Emergency at home. Can I please go? I will be back soon!' pleaded Astrid.

'Could Scott, Rebecca, Trevor and Alex come with me? Its a back problem and I may need help...'

Miss Parker raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

'...Very well then' she said after a few seconds.

'But you will do extra work when you get back' she added.

Astrid sighed in relief and motioned for the other's to come. They frowned, but Alex immediately understood and stood up, followed by the other three. As soon as they were outside, Astrid immediately started running, sliding down the railing of a stairs in the process. The other three followed her with trouble, especially Alex being...Husky.

'Where are we going?' demanded Snotlout once they were outside and running down the street. He and Snotlout hadn't figured out yet why Astrid had called them.

'Yeah, what's the problem?' added Tuffnut.

The three that understood shot an annoyed look at them, and Astrid pulled out her D-Shield, holding it in front of them.

'Geez, don't you get it? There's a Dragon!' said Astrid annoyed.

The two blinked and their mouth formed an 'O' shape.

'Oooooh!' they said at the same time, earning a glare from Astrid and Ruffnut. Astrid was about to say something, when a squawk was heard above them. The five of them looked up and saw four Dragons circle above them. Stormfly was one of them.

The other's were a red Dragon with black spots and stripes across its body, and had wings attached to its front legs.

The other was a small, fat Dragon with brown scales and tiny wings.

The last, but not least, was a Dragon with green scales and two long necks with two heads perched on it.

Each of the dragons flew down and perched on the shoulder of its Trainer, with the exception of the two-headed one, wich landed on Ruffnut's shoulder, making Tuffnut glare at them and muttering something about traitors.

'I got the other's as soon as I could' told Stormfly Astrid.

Astrid smiled, wich was quite rare. The other's blinked in surprise.

'Good job girl!' she said, petting her partner.

'So, Uhm, where is the Dragon?' asked Alex, while hugging his Dragon. Astrid looked at her D-Shield.

'It's in Sword Base Avenue. Y'know, near that McDonald's' she answered. Alex eyes immediately widened and he squealed happily, as did his Dragon.

'Can we get some when we're done?' he asked eagerly.

'Pleeeeaaase?' asked his Dragon in a female voice.

Astrid sighed and rolled her eyes in a mix of amusement and annoyance.

'Yes Fish, as soon as we got rid of the Dragon, we can go and eat' she answered.

'Can we go now?' asked Ruffnut impatiently, not trying to hide her annoyance.

Astrid nodded.

'Yeah, let's go!' she said, before running in the direction the Dragon appeared...

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup sighed as he walked out of the classroom. It wasn't like the class was boring. But he a few minutes before class ended, he had discovered he didn't have lunch money.

Hiccup sighed in annoyance. Unless he wanted to go hungry, he had to go back home. Muttering to himself, he walked back home.

'Great, just great...Why does this always happen to me?' he muttered under his breath. He walked past a McDonald's and his stomach rumbled at the smell. He sighed again and was about to mutter something again, when he heard something that resembled a roar...

After a short moment of hesitation and then quickly ran towards the building, looking around the corner. What he saw made his eyes widen in amazement...

* * *

The Dragon sniffed the air and then licked its lips, as it opened the container with its sharp claws. It stuck its head in and sniffed, before spotting a small box with small pieces of meat in it. The Dragon licked its lips again and quickly swallowed the McNuggets, box and all. Suddenly, some voices disturbed its dinner.

"Drago-Modify! Drago-Volution **Activate!" **called five humans voices. The creature immediately bumped its head to the cover of the container, letting out a curse in Dragonese and looked behind him. He saw five young humans and four Rookie Dragons. The bodies of the Rookies began to glow.

'Stormfly Drago-Volve to DeadlyNadder!' called Stormfly, transforming into her larger form. 'DeadlyNadder!'

'Hookfang Drago-Volve to... ' called the red dragon in a make voice. The small red dragon's body grew and became longer, the cute look in his eyes disappeared and was replaced with a vicious look. his claws and fangs became longer and sharper, and small flames came out of his nostrils and mouth. 'MonstrousNightmare!'

'Meatlug Drago-Volve to...' called the small, fat dragon . Her body became bigger and rounder. Her tail became like a large battering ram and her wings grew too, though still relatively small. 'Gronckle!'

'BarfAndBelch Drago-Volve to...' called the two heads of the green Dragon at the same time. Its body became larger and longer, its neck rising above its teammates. Its tail grew to and the horns on its head became longer. Both heads let out a small cloud of gas and an electric spark. 'HideousZippleback!'

The Dragon's eyes widened and then narrowed, unsheathing its claws and baring its fangs. A loud growl came out of his throat. The humans and their Dragons could now see it was a medium-sized Dragon with a long, serpentine body, much like a Chinese Dragon, with red scales and yellow spots and stripes. It had a small horn on its nose and a crest of horns around its head. It had fierce yellow eyes, like most Dragons. It had a long, whip-like tail with some sort of club at the end of it. It raised the tail and started to swing it.

Astrid took out her D-Shield and scanned the Dragon. The text about the Dragon immediately appeared on the screen.

_**Bio-Emergence Imminent: 10:15**_

_**Dragon: **_**_GrappleGrounder_**

**_Type: Strike_**

_**Threat Level: Champion**_

_**Position: **_**_Berk, Washington _**

'Oh! A Grapple Grounder!' squealed Alex in excitement.

'A Strike Class Dragon with an Attack of 11, Speed 17, Shot lim-'

'We get it!' yelled Snotlout annoyed, interrupting the Dragon nerd. Fishlegs glared at him, before blushing in embarrassment and muttered something under his breath.

The GrappleGrounder roared and reared up on its hind legs, shooting a blast of lighting-like fire at the group.

'Thunder Beam!' he snarled.

The four Dragons quickly dodged.

'Lava Blast!' yelled Meatlug, shooting a large ball of molten lava at the wild Dragon. The Grounder snarled and spread its wings, flying up and dodging the ball.

'Spike Shot!' called Stormfly, curving her tail and shooting her venomous spikes at the GrappleGrounder. The Dragon growled and dodged. Stormfly narrowed her eyes and flew up at the Dragon with unsheathed claws. The GrappleGrounder narrowed its eyes and raised its tail.

'Tail whip!' it called, striking Stormfly right across the face. The DeadlyNadder gave a cry and fell down. The enemy Dragon snickered sadistically and opened its mouth again.

'Thunder Be-' he suddenly stopped and turned around as someone tipped his shoulder. Hookfang flew behind him, wings spread and fangs bared.

'Fire Jacket!' he yelled, covering himself in flames and hitting the GrappleGrounder right in the chest. The enemy Dragon roared in pain and anger and was smashed against the floor. It got up with some trouble and shook its head dizzily. Two hisses were heard behind him and the GrappleGrounder whipped its head around.

The HideousZippleback stood behind it, smirks all over their face.

'Gas!' called the left head, releasing a green cloud of smoke, making the Dragon cough. Distracted, the other head opened its mouth and released a small electric spark.

'Spark!' it called, sending the spark into the direction of the cloud. The other Dragons of the team quickly got out of the way. The GrappleGrounders' eyes widened when he figured out what was about to happen...

A loud explosion was created and the other Dragons shielded their faces with their wings, their Trainers hiding behind them. When the explosion subsided, the GrappleGrounder was gone...

'Works every time!' smirked Belch, giving his 'brother' a 'high-head'. The other's sighed in relief.

'Well...That went better then I expected' commented Astrid as the Dragons shrunk to their Rookie Form again. Stormfly was about to answer her, before a loud growl interupted. Everyone immediately looked at Meatlug, who shifted uncomfortable.

'What? I'm hungry!' she whined innocently, making the other humans and Dragons laugh.

'Well, let's get something to eat then. We deserve it!' smiled Astrid.

'You guys wait on the roof till we're back' she added. The Dragons nodded and flew up, while the humans went in.

* * *

Hiccup had trouble to keep his jaw from dropping.

'...Did...D-did that really happened?' he stammered to himself. He had seen Dragons...DRAGONS! Large, fire-breathing reptiles that only existed in myths!

'It...It can't be...' he whispered, walking up to the burn mark the explosion made.

'How did thi-Wah!' he yelped as he tripped over something. He shook his head and got, looking at the object that tripped him. What he saw, was the least thing he exspected...

The object was a large egg, black as night...

* * *

**Aaaand that's all folks! :D**

**Who got the reference! Cookies for those who guessed it :D**

**Now, the Rookies indeed look like the baby Dragons from 'Gift of the Night Fury'.**

**And why did I pick a McDonald's? Simple: MCDONALD'S IS AWESOME :D**

**Anyways, we hoped you liked it! Reviews and critism are always welcome! **

**And yes, the name Sword Base Eveanue is indeed from Halo Reach ;)**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
